Iwatobi - highschool swim club for girls!
by Suicidebirds
Summary: With their first prefectural tournament coming up, Iwatobi High school swim club is determined to win against Samezuka's swim team. But what if they aren't the only ones determined to win? One girl decides to create an all girl's swim team at Iwatobi! Of course, it's not going to be easy. Especially when they don't plan to develop feelings for their rival swim team!
1. Prologue! (Sort of)

Hey guys ^_^ please read this.

This is just a small entry with Hibiki in it. I mean, it's gonna be a **SMALL** chapter. Like, really small. More like a short prologue. I'm on my phone, so that's why, and I'm really busy today.

This has no OC entries in it. Again, I will not be picking any characters until the 16th. That includes sending in characters, I will stop excepting after the 16th. Also, I'll delete all the previous chapters so we don't have a lot of random scribble before the story!

* * *

Hibiki stood at Iwatobi high school's main bulletin board, staring up at a particular post. If anyone walked past her, they would probably see a shorter-than-average pissed off looking first year. And currently, Hibiki was slightly pissed off.

It started a few days before hand, when she was walking past her home room, class 1-A. Something caught the corner of her eye out of the windows of the second floor. Hibiki curiously put her hands on the glass and peered out.

The first thing that caught her eye was some guys. They were wearing standard Iwatobi high school uniforms, though she only recognized one of them. A bubbly blonde hair kid, Nagisa, she believed. He was a first year, like she was, and an unlevel headed idiot from her impression. (I love you Nagisa! ^_^" don't hate me).

It wasn't really the Iwatobi male students that caught her attention though. It was what they were standing in.

Hibiki came out of her thoughts and turned her eyes back to the paper that was tacked to the bulletin board. That's why those pansies were fixing up the pool. She smirked. They were requesting members for their lame little swimming club.

Flicking her long dark brown hair off her shoulder, she started to walk down the hall. It was a shame, the waste of the pool. The cool liquid, sliding against skin, making it's user feel free. It was a feeling Hibiki was all too used to.

Despite the familiar feeling, Hibiki hadn't felt it in years. She left that type of life be hind when she left her mother in England and came to live in Japan with her father. She didn't particularly miss swimming, but the feeling of competition. The feeling of water enveloping skin. While she wouldn't mind joining the swimming club, she refused to join with those pansies.

Hibiki heard that a prefectural tournament was coming up in a few months. While she was probably out of shape, she could just feel the adrenaline just by thinking about competing again. The pansies (as Hibiki is calling them) would probably be competing in the tournament too.

Lost in thought, Hibiki almost walked straight into a wall, before snapping out of it and turning the corner.

What if she didn't have to join their club though? What if she could have super awesome club herself? A group of amazing minions-I mean members that could win.

"That's it!" Hibiki yelled out loud, making a pair of girls in front of her jump. Hibiki didn't take any notice of it and walked past them, excitement bubbling inside of her. "Iwatobi swim club for girls! Oh... This is so going to piss off those pretty boys." Hibiki smirked, almost evilly.

And what Hibiki Suramatsu wanted, Hibiki Suramatsu would get.

And what not a better way to get started by sneaking into their newly painted pool tonight and to do some swimming?

Oh, this is gonna be awesome.

* * *

I kind of rushed this, so I promise to redo it. So how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? I haven't actually wrote any fanfiction, so I kind of suck ^_^" Hope it was alright, even though there wasn't a lot to judge. Im anxious to be writing this, so I hope to get a few reviews of encouragement! I will only continue if I get reviews, since I don't know if anyone cares about this or not! If I need anything else, I'll update soon! I still need one male character to be the manager!

~Alice


	2. OCs!

Okay... So this is the moment you guys have been waiting for all day ^_^

Guess this is my acceptance speech.

I'm being completely honest, I literally cried when doing this. In total, I got 54 lovely OCs. I spent like 3 hours deciding this very carefully. All of them are different, so there is a variety and its as fair as possible. So...guess this is it.

**Iwatobi girl's swim team! **

~Hibiki Suramatsu; captain - me :)

~ Azusa Hamisama;Second captain - Lindzeldia

~ Hikaru Koboyoshi; member - Hell-sAngel-sQueen

~ Alex Yoshitoki ; member -Destiel5eva

~ Fukushima Dacre; manager - Crossroader32

**Side characters** :)

~Kotowari Yasuhime - Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko

~Nitori Tushiba - Mynxis

~Miura Tsubaki - Cafe Lolita

~Marin Hashimoto - Masakisseu

~Airi Yanase -DividedAngel

* * *

So there you go :) I'm so sorry if you weren't excepted. Anyone can PM me if they have questions. I really appreciate all the nice comments, and I really like talking to all of you! I hope you guys enjoy the story. The first chapter shall be out in a week and a half when I get back from my cruise!

~Alice :)


	3. Note!

A/N

Hey for all of you wondering why I haven't updated yet, it's just that I've been way more busy getting ready for going back to school than I thought. I've have no time at all to write, let alone do something that isn't productive going towards school.

I promise I will be updating, but it will over the next weekend or so :/

~Alice


End file.
